Blinded By Abusive Love
by Rookie70Penguin
Summary: As Skipper and Marlene's friendly relationship gets harder, it begins to hurt them both deeply. Will their relationship be forever severed? Or grow to something more? Includes songs. Rated for safety. Read and review! I'm considering rewriting this one.
1. A Short Beginning To A Longer Journey

_**My Note: New story! Yeah! Came up with the idea while listening to "Let Me Love You" and thinking about "Save Him Save Me". Read and Review please!**_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, warm New York morning. Animals all around were just waking up, including Marlene. She had just woken from a wondrous dream. Where the love she had, was returned.<p>

Of course, it would probably never happen. _Aw, well...At least I can dream! _

"Dodge! Weave! Weave! Dodge!" Marlene giggled, hearing Skipper's orders. _Well, the perfect way to start the day, would be to see the ones you love most. _And with that, she walked outside.

Luckily, the penguins were actually outside their habitat, cleaning their car. "Hey guys!" Marlene smiled sweetly at them all, but mostly at Skipper. They all replied without looking up, though part of that has to do with three of them being under the car.

Skipper looked up. "Oh, Good morning Marlene. -Whoa." She watched as his eyes looked her over, from bottom to top and back again. "Uh..Are you okay?" Skipper shook his head. "Well, of course I am! Never been better!" "Yeah...Okay, well. Good morning! And what exactly are you doing?" Marlene replied, pointing to the six penguin feet that stuck out from under the car.

"That's-" "-Classified. Right." Skipper seemed stunned. "What?" "How did you-" "-Know what you were going to say? Simple. You say the same thing every time I ask you a question." "So, why do you keep asking them then, Marlene?" "Uh, I don't know. Curiosity." Skipper glared.

"Well whatever it is, I don't like it." Marlene just rolled her eyes. "OK, then what do you like, Skipper?" She gave him a sly smile. Skipper blinked, confused by that smile of hers. "Why do you always have to get in the way of things? I'd like it if you didn't interrupt us during our training, Marlene. As well as barging in completely uninvited. " Marlene's face fell a little.

"Yeah, okay, sure, you know, why not?" Her shoulders shrugged and fell. Tears brimmed her eyes a little. After she had walked her sad self home, Skipper immediately face-palmed himself.

**[Skipper's POV]**

She was really beautiful this morning, as well as kind. Well, she always is, but still! I don't know what to do, when she's around. I look into her eyes, and I'm completely lost. But she doesn't feel the same. How could she?

She needs a prince, or something like it. I'm nothing more than a penguin. I need the love she can give, but I know I won't receive it. A mission doomed to failure. I've liked her for awhile. But I can't tell her how I feel because she'd run.

Why can't I find a girl out there? Someone who loves me no matter what.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: Soooo whatya think? I love it...More chapters coming up soon! Read &amp; Review, fans! Read &amp; Review.<strong>_


	2. A Song Known Only Too Well

_**My Note: Chapter 2 of sadness and realization. This maybe a short story or it may get longer. You have to review it, tell me you want. Long or short story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Regular POV]<strong>

Over the next couple of weeks, it seemed to only get worse. Skipper would make the mistake of snapping at her when she had done absolutely nothing. It hurt Marlene terribly...As well as Skipper.

Skipper sighed. "What's wrong with me?" He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Both his flippers on either side of the wall the mirror was leaned on. Suddenly, the reflection staring at him changed. Now, Marlene appeared as the reflection.

She looked the way she did that morning weeks ago. Eyes highlighted perfectly by the rising sun; twinkling from the light. Fur softer and more smooth than the smoothest cashmere; the loveliest shade of brown. All in all, she looked more beautiful than a summer sunset.

"Oh, Marlene...I'm sorry. I shouldn't act this way. You didn't do anything. You never have." Marlene's reflection smiled and leaned in as if to kiss him. Skipper jumped back. Marlene's face was once again depressed.

Skipper looked at her pitifully. She looked at Skipper once more, with a tear falling to the floor, then disappeared. Skipper rushed back to the mirror. "Marlene?...MARLENE!" He screamed so loud, it nearly shook the H.Q.

He held his head low, shoulders sagging. As he looked down, he noticed that there was a tiny drop of water. The tear she shed. It was real. Marlene's reflection had given him a look into the effects of his words and actions.

He fell to the ground. "Skipper!" Marlene rushed to his side. She knelt down, placing a hand on his back. "Skipper, are you okay?" He looked up at her. "Marlene..." He reached up and touched her face. "Are you the real Marlene?" Marlene looked confused.

"Yes. I think so." She giggled. "Here, let me help you up." She placed her paw on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off. Her ears went down, like they do when she gets sad...Or scared. "No, Marlene. I can help myself."

"Oh...Ok..." Marlene looked down, still sitting on the ground. Skipper walked away, muttering, "I'm sorry, Marlene."

Marlene gets up and runs to her habitat. She flung herself over the fence and into her rock bed. Her tears overflowed. Though what he did wasn't much, it still hurt in her inside. She really cared for him so much. If only he felt the same. Marlene wiped her tears and began to sing softly.

**Soulmate- Natasha Bedginfield**

"_Incompatible,_

_It don't matter though_

_Cause someone's bound to hear my cry_

_Speak up if you do_

_'Cause your not easy to find_

* * *

><p><em>Is it possible<em>

_Mr. Loveable_

_Is it already on my life_

_Right in from of me_

_Or maybe your in disguise_

* * *

><p><em>Who doesn't long for,<em>

_Someone to hold?_

_Who knows how to love you_

_Without being told_

* * *

><p><em>Somebody tell me<em>

_Why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate_

_For everyone_

* * *

><p>She stood and wiped a tear from her eye. It didn't seem right. She remembered the way he treated her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Here we are again<em>

_Circles never end_

_How do I find the perfect fit?_

* * *

><p><em>There's enough for everyone<em>

_But I'm still waiting in line_

* * *

><p><em>Who doesn't long for,<em>

_Someone to hold?_

_Who knows how to love you_

_Without being told_

* * *

><p><em>Somebody tell me<em>

_Why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate_

_For everyone_

* * *

><p>Marlene looked outside at the moon.<p>

* * *

><p><em>If there's a soulmate for everyone"<em>

* * *

><p>Her sights soon fell on the penguin H.Q. It made her feel so rejected and just not worth it. But remembered the way they used to be and the way they could be.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Most relationships seem<em>

_So transitory_

_They're all good_

_But not the permanent one_

* * *

><p>She sang her heart out within the last chorus of the song that she knew only too personally and too well. She didn't care who heard...Or who listened.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Who doesn't long for,<em>

_Someone to hold?_

_Who knows how to love you_

_Without being told_

* * *

><p><em>Somebody tell me<em>

_Why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate_

_For everyone_

* * *

><p><em>Who doesn't long for,<em>

_Someone to hold?_

_Who knows how to love you_

_Without being told_

* * *

><p><em>Somebody tell me<em>

_Why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate_

_For everyone_

* * *

><p>Tears flowed down her face as she fell to the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><em>If there's a soulmate<em>

_For everyone_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: So, make a decision yet? Sad, isn't it? Review please!<strong>_


	3. RainTears

_**My Note: I know this is late, but it's OK because here's another chapter for you. Hopefully, it'll do. Review please!**_

* * *

><p>He had always told himself that there were no room for emotions. There was no way he could open himself to that kind of passion again. Now, as he sat alone on the platform of his habitat, he wondered why he always thought this way.<p>

He watched as the rain softly fell from the sky. It had the most subtle, gentle touch against his feathers. Almost as sweet a caress as her paws on his chest, his face. Suddenly, a painfully familiar voice boomed through his mind.

"_No! Stop that now, soldier. Straighten up. How have you grown up so soft? Letting a woman get in your head...Weak!" _Skipper shook the voice away.

The voice that brought him many nightmares and caused the scars that no one could see. Skipper's eyes followed the tear that dripped off his beak into the water.

Skipper felt immediate relief, acting as if the pain he held inside was now bottled inside that drop that just released itself into a pool of many other broken tears. He closed his eyes, allowing the shadows of his distant memories to consume the darkness of his mind.

"_You call that a pose?!" "Straighten your back!" "Correct your stance immediately!" What kind of punch was that?! Here, I'll show you a real punch!" _Skipper opened his eyes suddenly, panting heavily.

There were so many things about his past he wished he could change. Yet, so much he needed to remember. The chilling cold of his horrid beginning was now nothing compared to the burning light of his present, yet he was still blind to that light. No matter how much it shone in his eyes...through her's. Through theirs. But no.

He would never open the gates to his heart. There was too much at risk. Like friendship. If they didn't work out, it would ruin their relationship and his heart would be severed forever. He didn't want to live without her, but he wanted to live with her in his arms, er, flippers.

And the men. What would they think? After years of telling them to avoid relationships and stating how love and other emotions have no room in the military... was he really going to embark on the journey of a relationship after denying them for his team?

Skipper balled up his flippers in frustration and let out an aggravated sigh. "Monster trucks..monster trucks..monster trucks...monster...trucks..." Skipper repeated this to himself, over and over to try to man up; To try to mask what he was feeling.

But all this did was anger him further. Skipper threw his flippers in the air and yelled at the storm brewing above him.

"Bring it on! Throw your lightning, you coward! Strike me with your worst!" Skipper dropped to the ground on all fours.

Tears verged on the brink of his eyes, as he stared at the darkened sky. Skipper closed his eyes and dropped his head.

Skipper panted heavily and looked across the way at the otter habitat.

* * *

><p>Inside the cave of the habitat, an otter sat with streaks of drying tears on her cheeks. The memories raging in her mind, screamed and pulled at her emotions. Not even her mind would let her be.<p>

She shivered, hearing his voice lecture her. _"Why do you always have to get in the way of things? I'd like it if you didn't interrupt us during our training, Marlene. As well as barging in completely uninvited." "No, Marlene. I can help myself." _

New tears greeted the peaceful moon. Much like that of the shining raindrops that met her warm fur, as she walked outside.

Never before had she been in a state of such grief, and never had she allowed herself to become consumed by it. Yet, through all this despair, all this pain, all this suffering, she still loved him.

Marlene's heart pounded loud when he was near and her fur stood on end when he looked at her. Everything about him was wonderful and being held in his flippers felt so right. Marlene couldn't help but feel what she did and couldn't deny it. Not anymore.

Still, her mind was clouded with confusion. The one she loved the most kept her at arm's length and scolded her for no reason. Only Skipper knew the reason, but she knew he would never let that part of himself be revealed. She had given up hope; Her, of all people.

She sighed. Why did he mean so much to her? Why did he consume her thoughts? Of course, she knew the answer, but she didn't know why it was him. There were others who had cared for her, others who offered themselves to her. And yet, she turned them all down.

_They weren't the one._ She thought; Answering herself. She wrapped her arms around herself. Though the cold rain made her shudder, it had the most soothing effect on her aching soul.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and thought of Skipper as the breath that left her. He was her air, her everything.

She inhaled him every day and no matter how many times she exhaled, he would always come back, fighting to be inhaled once more. Fighting against him and the love she felt, was a losing battle that she just couldn't cope with anymore.

Marlene opened her eyes with a determined fire now burning inside of them. Her decision made, she started towards the penguin H.Q.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: Sorry for this chapter being so late. I completely forgot about this story! Aw, well, hope you liked it! Review please!<strong>_


End file.
